


Day 3: Family

by woman_of_the_sea



Series: Elippoweek2019 [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Coming Out, Day 3, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: Here is the third story for Elippo week. In this story Elia is coming out to his parents and they are okay with it.I know a lot of people have 'Elia has a homophobic dad' as headcanon but I couldn't do that. I wanted it to be positive.





	Day 3: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third story for Elippo week. In this story Elia is coming out to his parents and they are okay with it.  
I know a lot of people have 'Elia has a homophobic dad' as headcanon but I couldn't do that. I wanted it to be positive.

Elia was tired. Tired of lying, tired of pretending, tired of not being himself. He looked around the table. His father was talking about his work, his mom was laughing at him, his sister looked bored. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly glanced at his parents and took his phone out of his pocket, hiding it under the table. It was a text of Filippo saying he couldn’t wait to spend the weekend together. Elia smiled, he couldn’t wait either. His father cleared his throat.

‘Elia, phone.’

‘Sorry.’ he mumbled.

‘That must have been an important text.’ his mom smiled. Elia shrugged.

‘Ah, come on. You can tell us who’s been making you smile so much lately.’

‘Yes, son. What’s her name? Do we know her?’ his father smiled.

‘It’s nothing. Please leave it.’

His mother looked concerned for a moment and Elia saw her exchanging a look with his dad. Luckily they both started a conversation about something else and Elia sighed. He expected to feel some relieve but he didn’t. After dinner he went into his room but he couldn’t focus on anything. He let himself fall on his bed and closed his eyes. After a while he couldn’t take it anymore and he went downstairs again. His parents where in the living room.

‘Filippo.’ he said. His parents looked up.

‘Sorry, what was that, sweetie?’ his mother asked. Elia took a deep breath.

‘The person who’s been making me smile so much…his name is Filippo.’ Elia held his breath. This was it, he said it. His father frowned.

‘You are gay?’ his mother asked. Elia shook his head.

‘Actually, I’m bisexual.’

‘What does that mean?’ his father asked.

‘It means I like boy and girls.’

‘And you’re with a boy right now. Filippo?’

‘Yes, he’s my boyfriend.’

‘Okay.’ his father said. Elia looked up surprised.

‘Okay?’

‘Yes, okay. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow. I want to meet this kid.’ Elia looked stunned for a moment.

‘What? You’re really okay with this?’

‘Yes. I know your mother and I are a little conservative.’ Elia snorted at that.

‘But,’ his father continued. ‘We’re not some closeminded people. We know love is not just something between a man and a woman.’

‘All we want for you is that you’re happy. And you are, right?’ his mother said.

‘Yes, I am.’ he grinned, finally feeling relieved.


End file.
